poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at Crystal Prep Academy Gym, everyone was practicing for sports. Angelina Rodriguez: (doing dodgeball) Heads up, Amiga! Rachel Parker: (caught the ball) Good try, Angelina. Sawyer Porter: (rope climbing) Let's see how high you can go, Pat. Patrick Simmons: Say no more, Sawyer, I'm really good at this sorta thing. As everyone were enjoying themselves, Raphael was at the bench, he didn't know what to do first. But then, he remembered his promise to Twilight Sparkle. During the flashback, Raphael was on his way to his first day at CPA with Max. Raphael Parker: Scuse me.. Atcha back! Uh- ah-- ugh! But then, his first concern is clearly for his book. Max quickly gathers up dream journal, He picks one up and brushes off the dirt, blowing on it gently. The stranger he ran into hasn't moved. Raphael Parker: Sorry about that. Twilight Sparkle: You two are students, Aren't you? Raphael Parker: Huh? Yup. My little brother, Max and I were just goin' to try out at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) You don't say. The stranger smiles, and reaches for the deck box on his hip, popping it open. Raphael Parker: (standing up) Yeah! (chuckles) Hey. Hey, you're-- Then, Twilight offers Raphael a red fire. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't you take this. Something just tells me that it belongs with you. Raphael Parker: Huh? Max Parker: Wow. For real? So, She walks past them and continues on her way. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck. Raphael Parker: Uh, Huh? Max Parker: Hey, wait! Thank you! We'll... make you proud! Twilight stops walking and replies with a thumbs-up as Ralph winked at her. As the flashback ends, Twilight and her friends came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Huh? (looking up) Oh, hey, Twilight. How'd you been? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, my friends and I came on Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's behalf as exchanged students. Professor Neighsay: Good afternoon, Raphael, I see you've already met Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, you could say that. Professor Neighsay: Excuse me while I continue my job around CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Professor Neighsay. (to Ralph) So, Raphael, how've you been? Raphael Parker: Oh, you know, we're just having some fun at the gym, not to mention that we've been saving the world, just like we promised. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Raphael, that's fantastic! Rainbow Dash: I'll say, that might be some risk you guys took. Sawyer Porter: Girl, you don't know the half of it. Pinkie Pie: Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo! (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Lamar Wilson (V.O.): (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Finn McCoy (V.O.): Fulfilling a Promise to a Girl, Entering Harmony Force! Soon, Ralph and the others showed Twilight and her friends to the Unikingdom. Raphael Parker: Here we are, welcome to the Unikingdom. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, this must be where Unikitty and her friends lived. Unikitty: Hi, Girls! Applejack: Howdy, Unikitty! Puppycorn: How's it going, Gallus? Gallus: Nothing much, Puppycorn. Raphael Parker: I take it that you guys know them? Twilight Sparkle: Know them? Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard are our old friends. Richard: It's a long story. Arnold Rodriguez: Well, guess that explains it. Faragonda: Welcome, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Bearded Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow. I am Faragonda, this is Eldora, Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Avalon, Griselda, Griffin, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, and Queen Étoile. We're mentors of the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, I know some of you might recognize some of us. Star Swirl the Bearded: Of course, Faragonda, it's an honor to meet you in person. Twilight Sparkle: Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, Queen Étoile, it's been a while. Rachel Parker: Them too? Starlight Glimmer: It's a long story, Rachel. Soon, Twilight and her friends showed them their secret base at CPA. Twilight Sparkle: So, what'd you guys think of our secret base? Raphael Parker: Oh man! This is so cool! Gallus: It's not much, but it's got almost everything. Mac DeNunez: I think it's brilliant. Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came up with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: It's time we begin our next plan, Master Frown. Master Frown: So, how're you going to destroy the Power Rangers? Brock: Any ideas? Emperor Nogo: It's time for a new powerful shadow demon to begin it's purpose. With that, he created another Shadow Monster called Shadow Haunter. Emperor Nogo: It's time, Shadow Haunter, destroy the Power Rangers. Shadow Haunter: Yes, Your majesty. Then, there was a meeting as Star Swirl and the Elemental Warriors. Rachel Parker: You wanted to see us, Star Swirl? Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, something evil is coming up. Raphael Parker: What kind of evil? Somnambula: It is Emperor Nogo, he has unlseashed a new shadow demon to attack your home. Lamar Wilson: You guys knew about this? Angelina Rodriguez: You guys sure know how to keep watch for any dangers. Mage Meadowbrook: That's because we worked up enough technology, Angelina. Star Swirl the Bearded: Be sure to be on your guard, Emperor Nogo will make his move soon. Soon enough, Ralph was helping Twilight out with babysitting her niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: It's really nice of you helping out with babysitting for a while, Ralph. Raphael Parker: No problem at all, Twilight, that's what I'm here for. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry, it's Raphael. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Raphael Parker: Aww, hey there, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: She likes you, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Yeah, I think so too. So with that, they started playing with her. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Raphael Parker: (laughing) Tickle, tickle, tickle. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Raphael Parker: (sniffs) Woah, she's starting to smell. Twilight Sparkle: We'd better change her diaper. (takes Flurry) Come on, Flurry. As Ralph showed Flurry her Whammy, Twilight changed her diaper on a changing pad with baby wipes, baby powder, baby ointment, and a fresh diaper as she threw the dirty one in the trash and use hand sanitizer. Twilight Sparkle: There you go, Flurry, you're all clean and ready to be kissed. (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Raphael Parker: Wow, you know something, Twilight? I'd never thought that you would make a great aunt. Twilight Sparkle: (getting Flurry dressed) Thanks, Ralph, I'd tried to be the best aunt sometimes. Later, they brought Flurry to the CPA nursery. Principal Cadance: Hello, Ralph, Twilight, everything okay with Flurry Heart? Raphael Parker: You bet, it was all under control. Twilight Sparkle: I've just changed her while Ralph used her Whammy to distract her. Shining Armor: That's great, Twily. I hope you two won't mind, we've got work to do soon. Principal Cadance: And we could use some extra help around the academy. Raphael Parker: Definitely, you can count on us. Later, they brought Flurry to the CPA nursery as they help out. Twilight Sparkle: Be a good girl, Flurry. (kissed her cheek) Professor Neighsay: If you don't mind, Raphael, I have a special task in mind for you and Twilight. Raphael Parker: Oh, sure thing, Professor Neighsay. Twilight Sparkle: But uh... what do you have in mind, Professor Neighsay? Professor Neighsay: You'll know soon enough. And as soon as they reached the dean break room, there were only a few things to take care of. Professor Neighsay: The tables at the dean break room must be sprayed and wiped, and chairs has to be set up for each teacher and dean in this room. Can I rely on you two for the job? Raphael Parker: If you got the right person for the job, I'm your guy. Twilight Sparkle: We'll have everything finished in no time. Professor Neighsay: Excellent, but there's no need to hurry though, I won't mind the wait. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Professor. After that, Dean Novo got the next job for Ralph and Twilight. Dean Novo: How's the gym coming? Raphael Parker: Everything's going alright, Dean Novo. Twilight Sparkle: So, what'd you think? Dean Novo: It look great, you both did an excellent job. Coach Rutherford: Gym ready yet, Raphael Parker? Raphael Parker: Just about, Coach Rutherford. Thorax: Job well done to the both of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Thorax. Then, Faragonda and the mentors met with the rangers when they summoned them. Faragonda: Rangers, I'm glad you all could come in short notice. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, what's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Is something wrong? Eldora: It's Emperor Nogo, he's on the move again. Palladium: He must be stopped at once. Arnold Rodriguez: Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Gallus: And how do you guys suppose we do that? Raphael Parker: That's easy, we kick some butt! Star Swirl the Bearded: It could be a huge risk, but we're gonnna have to work together to complish this mission. Rachel Parker: He's right, we should probably plan a strategy while we're at it. Somnambula: And to work our stradegy to come as one, Rachel. However, Shadow Haunter was ready to make his move. Shadow Haunter: Time for me to do some haunting! Just as the Shadow Creepers were attack, Ralph, Twilight, and Gallus were protecting those people. Gallus: Let's hope we keep the students safe enough! Raphael Parker: Right behind ya, Gallus. With too many Shadow Creepers attacking Twilight and Gallus, Ralph had to help them. Twilight Sparkle: Ralph! Help! Gallus: They're too many of them! Raphael Parker: On my way! At last, Ralph saved the life of Twilight and Gallus from Emperor Nogo's clutches. Back in the Unikingdom, Ralph, Twilight, and their friends report to Faragonda and explained about the trouble situation. Faragonda: Are you sure about Nogo's plot, Raphael? Raphael Parker: Yeah, we didn't even saw it coming. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is getting more serious as we all thought, we must find a way to stop Shadow Haunter before it's too late. Arnold Rodriguez: Then let's make the time count. Flash Magnus: My thoughts exactly, Arnold. Soon, Ralph, Twilight, and their friends begin a new plan to stop Emperor Nogo's plan. Rachel Parker: Well, guess this is where we work together to stop Emperor Nogo. Twilight Sparkle: So, what's the plan, Rapheal? Raphael Parker: Well, one of us has to keep this monster distracted long enough to try out a new move that I've just learned at CPA. Ocellus: Do you think it'll work, Ralph? Raphael Parker: You bet, Ocellus, I'm sure this will work. Sure enough, Shadow Haunter begins terrizing the city. Shadow Haunter: Time for more huanting moment! But then, a blast of rainbow came out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle: You're not huanting anyone today, Shadow Haunter! Raphael Parker: Yeah! Star Swirl the Bearded: It's all over for you! Gallus: Time to send this guy packing! Rachel Parker: Good call, Gallus. (to Raphael) Lead on, Bro! Raphael Parker: Right, Sis. It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Pillars: Elemental Power, Descend! The Students: Harmonious Power, Emerge! Finally, the Harmony Force Rangers, the Elemental Warriors, and the Harmonius Knights morphing sequence. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Gallus: Unity! Yona: Toughness! Sandbar: Support! Silverstream: Forgiveness! Ocellus: Talent! Smolder: Determination! Cozy Glow: Remption! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Ralph and Twilight: United Together! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! With one pose, colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Shadow Haunter: Shadow Creepers, attack! Raphael Parker: Let's get 'em! Twilight Sparkle: Right! At last, the team up begins as Ralph and Twilight takes the lead. Twilight Sparkle: Shall we? Raphael Parker: Oh yeah! So, they used their weapons to take out a lot of Shadow Creepers. Star Swirl the Bearded: Over here, Ralph! Gallus: We got your backs! Raphael Parker: Right. With that, they wipe out a lot more Shadow Creepers. Applejack: Let's give them a one two, Y'all! Sawyer Porter: Ready when you are, Applejack. Mac DeNunez: Now, we're talking! Rockhoof: Altogether! Yona: Yona ready! Sure enough, they took down a lot more Shadow Creepers. Fluttershy: We got this, altogether! Angelina Rodriguez: Right, Fluttershy! Sunset Shimmer: Here goes nothing! Mage Meadowbrook: Let's take them out! Sandbar: Now, we're talking! With that, they used their weapons to take down a lot more Shadow Creepers. Pinkie Pie: Ready when you are, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: Right, Pinkie! Samuel Greendale: Let's do this! Somnambula: Together as one! Silverstream: For our friends! Just for that, they wipe out a lot more Shadow Creepers. Rarity: Let's do it together, Girls! Erica Adams: Got it, Rarity! Mistmane: Ready, Rena? Rena Sheridan: Ready, Mistmane! Ocellus: Let's do it together! Gianna Hoover: You got it, Ocellus! Sure enough, they strike at a lot more Shadow Creepers. Rainbow Dash: Let's take it up a notch! Arnold Rodriguez: You got it, RD! Flash Magnus: Let's do this! Smolder: Together! Lamar Wilson: On it! With that, they used their weapoms and took down lot more Shadow Creepers. Spike: Let's do this! Starlight Glimmer: Altogether! Mirage: No backing down! Stygian: For the universe! Cozy Glow: And for all Power Rangers! Matthew Mikesell: Alright! Finally, they put an end to every last Shadow Creeper. Raphael Parker: Time to finish this! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Ralph! All weapons, combine! At last, all the weapons were combined and ready to fire. Raphael Parker: Alright! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Rainbow Blaster is ready to fire! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow! The Harmony Force Rangers, Elemental Warriors, and Harmonious Knights: Harmony Force! Altogether: Elemental Rainbow Final Blast! With one blast, Shadow Haunter got a direct hit. Shadow Haunter: They ain't afraid of no ghost! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Yes! We did it! Twilight Sparkle: We sure did! Emperor Nogo: This isn't over yet, Rangers! Soon, he worked his dark magic making Shadow Haunter to grow. Shadow Haunter: You're all in big trouble now! Twilight Sparkle: This isn't good! Raphael Parker: Time to take this up a notch! Gallus: Alright! It's Ultrazord Time! The Harmony Force Rangers, Elemental Warriors, and Harmonious Knights: Summon Harmony Zords! The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! Finally, all the Zords came just in time and ready for combination. Raphael Parker: Whoa! awesome! Twilight Sparkle: Now, let's get our Ultrazords ready for battle! Ralph and Twilight: Zords, combine! At last, all the Zords combined and ready for battle. The Harmony Force Rangers, Elemental Warriors, and Harmonious Knights: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, ready! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord, Ready! Sawyer Porter: Yee-Haw! That there's gonna be one heck of our teamwork! Applejack: You got that right, Sawyer! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take him down! Raphael Parker: Right behind ya, Twilight! With the battle going on, they make ready for the final strike. Shadow Haunter: I'm not through with you yet! Raphael Parker: We'll see about that! Twilight Sparkle: Let's put our final attack together! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Ultra Saber! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultra Saber! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow Harmony Force Double Slash Finish! Shadow Haunter: That was spooky for me! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil loses! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! In the end, Twilight and her friends had to return to Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ralph, for everything. Raphael Parker: Hey, no sweat, we were just happy to help. Applejack: Y'all did a bangup job there. Patrick Simmons: Thanks, Applejack. Starlight Glimmer: If you guy are ever in Canterlot High, look us up. Arnold Rodriguez: Absolutely, Starlight. Angelina Rodriguez: Hope to see you guys around. Sandbar: Same here, Angelina. And so, Raphael and Twilight kept each other's promise to keep in touch as all good friends stay contacting. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5